


16/01/2019: In A Crisis

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Boyfriends, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Natsuya makes a VERY important phone call from Australia.





	16/01/2019: In A Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Me, used to writing 4k+ words of pure smut: time to write something short, sweet, and smutty! Also me, half an hour later: I've made a Mistake, this is not enough Words. But I powered through, and I bring you this! If you squint, this is a prequel to my much longer Natsunao oneshot [All I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121806) but you don't have to read that first (definitely read it tho /shot). Anyway, me writing something explicit for this drabbles thing was bound to happen eventually, so it may as well be with my OTFree!

Natsuya isn’t even going to bother working out the time difference, he lost track of the timezones somewhere around the crossing from New South Wales into Queensland (why did one state get its own separate timezone? How does that make any sense?) so he just decides ‘fuck it’ and hits the call button on FaceTime, waits for Nao to pick up.

When Nao’s face appears on the screen of his phone, Natsuya nearly dies on the spot, because his boyfriend has just gotten out of the shower, silver hair wet and clinging to his neck, his skin pale and steamy in the bright lights of his bathroom. “Good afternoon, Natsuya,” Nao says quietly, a smile on his face and knowing look in his eyes. Bastard, he knew exactly how Natsuya would react seeing him like that.

“It’s not fair that you look so good and I’m a whole ocean away,” Natsuya whines instead of greeting Nao properly, taking himself into the bedroom of his hotel and flopping down on the bed, shucking his pants as he does.

Nao smirks when he sees Natsuya’s jeans fling by as the camera jolts around. “Someone’s eager,” he says, voice level but his face all sensual lines of a knowing grin. “Although it is a shame about this,” and Nao taps his camera pointedly, Natsuya pouting as his view is obstructed several times in the process. “Although, it _has been_ quite a while, I guess this will do in a pinch.”

“It’s been, like, two whole days since we last did this!” Natsuya exclaims, pouting at Nao. “This isn’t a pinch, it’s a crisis!”

“I guess we’ll have to get started quickly then,” Nao says, and he leaves for his own bedroom, propping the phone up somewhere as he stretches out on the crisp lavender sheets in nothing but a towel slung loose around his hips. “How’s the view?” he asks, just a note of self-consciousness creeping into his voice as he brushes a hand over his stomach.

Natsuya scrambles to find somewhere to put his own phone and hurries to say, “Fucking amazing, as usual!” He settles on the little shelf in the bed head, even if it means he’ll have to sit up the whole time. “I swear, if you weren’t for my eyes only, you’d make a killing as a camgirl.”

“Do you _want_ me to hang up on you?” Nao says, but he laughs after the fact, trailing his hand up to touch his nipples gently. Natsuya is briefly jealous of Nao’s fingers, wanting his own fingers and even his mouth on Nao’s skin in their place. “Now shut up and watch the show, or I’ll start charging _you_ for this.”

“I’ll be quiet!” Natsuya yelps, sitting up straight and gluing his eyes to his phone screen as Nao starts to touch himself earnestly, hands sliding down the smooth skin of his abdomen until his fingers disappear under the line of the towel. “Yes…” Natsuya whispers as Nao hitches a leg up slightly, the white towel falling apart and away from his body with the movement.

Natsuya didn’t even see Nao grab the lube, but suddenly his hands are glistening with the substance – probably vanilla scented because Nao is usually anything but when he really gets into it – and Nao wraps a hand around himself, his quiet pants ringing from the speakers of Natsuya’s phone. Nao strokes himself with his head pressed back into his mattress, his thumb flicking over the head of his cock and dragging back down again. Totally caught up in even the most simple of Nao’s movements, Natsuya copies his boyfriend, spitting into his palm and stroking himself in time with Nao.

“Touch yourself,” Natsuya murmurs, trying to stop his eyes from fluttering shut. It’s probably a bad thing that he can’t even go two days without jerking off, but Nao is hot and Natsuya has been weak for him since they were sixteen years old and worked out that they liked each other like that.

“I’m already touching myself,” Nao laughs, and Natsuya wishes that he was in the same room as Nao so he could punish that smartass comment with a smack on said smartass’ ass. But Nao takes pity on the frustrated groan Natsuya lets out, and drops his thighs apart, his fingers sliding down to circle his entrance enticingly. “Do you wish this was you?” he says, although it comes out more of a keen as he presses a finger inside.

Natsuya moans openly, nodding. “You know I do,” he growls, shifting onto his knees as his hand gains speed. “Two, go for two.”

Nao obliges, sliding a second finger alongside the first, his thighs quivering slightly as he stretches himself open, a pink flush creeping down from his face to his chest and jumping belly. “Fuck!” Nao suddenly whimpers, his hips canting upwards. “Damn you, Natsuya, when the hell are you coming home?” Natsuya can _see_ him clenching around his own fingers.

Watching Nao get so worked up in such a short amount of time is a victory on Natsuya’s part, and also means that Nao must have been just as desperate for it as Natsuya himself. Natsuya revels in watching Nao adding a third, even a fourth finger, his voice getting higher and higher until Nao is biting the thumb of his other finger in a semblance of keeping quiet, and Natsuya decides not to mention the Brisbane to Tokyo plane tickets sitting on the bedside table until they’ve both cum.

Which doesn’t take very long. All Natsuya has to do is say, “Look at me when you cum, baby,” his voice husky with exertion, and Nao lets out a strangled wail into his hand, pulling his fingers out of his ass to touch his cock as hazy green eyes lock with Natsuya’s through the camera. The sight of Nao tumbling over the edge, his hips and thighs wet with cum and lube and his eyes slitted practically closed, makes Natsuya tense up, squeezing the head of his cock until he can’t hold it back any longer.

He’s going to have to wash his pillow before he goes to bed that night.

“Fuck,” Natsuya groans, grabbing his phone in his non-sticky hand and slumping down on the clean end of the bed. “That wasn’t even close being our usual level of kink and I feel like we just went a full round of cuffs and leather.” He absently wipes his cum-stained hand on the sheets and grins at Nao, drinking in flushed cheeks and spit-slicked lips. He really wants to kiss his boyfriend right now.

Nao smiles too, a much more open and relaxed expression than usual. “I think that means it’s been way too long since you last fucked me properly,” he says, breathless. His face turns soft, and he grabs his towel to wipe up the mess one-handed as he speaks. “Seriously though, I hope you’re having fun in Australia.”

“I sure am!” Natsuya says, rolling onto his side. “I met this guy at the Sydney Olympic pool, and…”

They talk for the next hour, both still naked, and Nao in need of another shower. By the time they hang up – Nao apparently has an engagement at a pool he used to teach at – Natsuya is feeling refreshed in more ways than one.

Phone sex isn’t the best sex in the world, but it’s better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, they keep my soul alive.


End file.
